


Sonrisa

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Oretachi no Party wa Machigatteiru
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Porque si existía algo que Ninja odiaba era aquella sonrisa.





	Sonrisa

Si existía algo que Ninja odiaba era aquella sonrisa de caballero de brillante armadura que Knight exhibía al mundo.

Odiaba aquella cálida sonrisa que Knight dirigía a sus amigos y personas importantes para él. Odiaba aquella afable sonrisa con la cual conquistaba a todo el mundo. Pero por sobre todo, odiaba aquella sonrisa promesa de intensidad y deseo que era solo para él.

Detestaba que aquella sonrisa agitara su sangre, trastornara su ser, y le hiciera doblegarse ante aquella radiante sonrisa contra la cual no podía luchar, ante aquellos ojos que le contemplaban con intensidad, ante aquellas manos y lengua ardiente que le dejaban reducido a un hombre gimiente y suplicante en brazos de quien por su honor, aún en algunas ocasiones quería considerar su enemigo, hasta que nuevamente el cabellero sonreía deslumbrándole y llenando de cálido anhelo su corazón.

Por esas razones Ninja definitivamente odiaba esa sonrisa que anhelaba solo para él.


End file.
